1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technological field of switching a driving direction in a ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a push-type ratchet wrench, which can be easily operated and has the precise positioning effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ratchet wrench is a hand tool with the unidirectional driving ability, and is mainly used to screw and unscrew a bolt (nut) without the need of continuously changing the hand's posture so that the operation convenience can be obtained. The conventional ratchet wrench has a handle having a head formed with a chamber, in which a driving body with pawls formed on its outer periphery is disposed. The driving body has a fitting hole to be fit with the bolt (nut) or a fitting head to be inserted into a sleeve. The head is formed with an engaging block on a periphery on one side of the driving body in the free space. The engaging block has pawls corresponding to the driving body and is for restricting the engaging direction of the driving body. Furthermore, a control member capable of shifting the engaging block is formed on the head. The control member is typically a rotatable actuating rod, which may be rotated or swung to control the movement of the engaging block.
When these conventional ratchet wrenches are actually used, the positioning effect during operation is poor because the operating direction of the actuating rod and the moving direction of the engaging block are the same. That is, the actuating block is oppositely moved by the engaging block during operation, thereby influencing the operation effectiveness of the ratchet wrench. Furthermore, the size of the engaging block is not large, so the space for accommodating the actuating rod is limited and the size of the actuating rod of the control member is reduced. Thus, the too-small actuating rod causes the inconvenience for the user's operation, thereby influencing the actual operating convenience. More particularly, the control member with the too-small size may be broken due to the improper force applied during the operation process so that the lifetime thereof is shortened.
In view of this, a push-type ratchet wrench is developed to overcome the problems, including the uneasy operation of the ratchet wrench and the poor positioning effect, encountered in the switching operation of the ratchet wrench.